1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a liquid crystal glass panel packaging box.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal displays, the manufacture of liquid crystal display includes a process of assembling, namely components, such as liquid crystal glass panel, control circuit, and casing, are assembled together. These components are made previously and are properly packaged for warehousing for the subsequent operation of assembling to form a liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal glass panel, after being made, is packaged and stored in a liquid crystal glass panel packaging box, which is then shipped to corresponding assembling station.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an existing mass-produced liquid crystal glass panel packaging box comprises an upper cover member 100 and a lower cover member 300, which can be secured to each other. The upper and lower cover members 100, 300, after being secured together, forms an enclosed packaging box and a liquid crystal glass panel can be positioned in the packaging box. For easy warehousing and transportation, these packaging boxes are usually stacked. In other words, the lower cover member 300 of one packaging box is positioned on the upper cover member 100 of another packaging box. To stabilize the stack of the packaging boxes, projections 304 are provided on a bottom face of a bottom plate 302 of the lower cover member 300 and corresponding to the projections 304, receiving troughs 104 are formed in a top face of a top plate 102 of the upper cover member 100. To stack, the projections 304 of the bottom plate 302 of the lower cover 300 are fit in the receiving troughs 104 of the top plate 102 of the top cover 100 in order to prevent relative sliding motion between the lower cover member 300 and the upper cover member 100 thereby ensuring stability of the stack, reducing time required for handling, and also saving the floor area required for storage.
However, in the subsequent operation of manufacturing liquid crystal display, when it is time to use the liquid crystal glass panel positioned in the packaging box, before it is conveyed into the manufacture line, the upper cover member 100 must be removed first. However, removal of the upper cover member 100 makes it no longer possible to stack, whereby simultaneously feeding in multiple boxes is not possible and an operator of the manufacture line can only feed in the glass panels in a box-by-box manner. This causes inconvenience of operation, extension of feeding time, and deterioration of manufacturing performance.